Why don't you do right?
by kaira-flowrite
Summary: What started as a bet between Road and himself seems to have become a bit...Personal... TykiXallen/ M for later chaps.  first chap short.
1. The Deal

Why don't you do right?

It was entirely Roads fault, he decided. It had started with the words "I know something not even you can do!" And when that wasn't enough to catch his attention, she rephrased her words "that is...I know someone even YOU can't seduce."

Now, that got him listening... "englighten me, then, Sister...who do you believe could resist me?" And there was that grin she gave everytime she came up with one more convoluted plan that was half likely to involve SOMEONE dying, someone losing a limb, their mind, or their clothes...

"Allen Walker."

Tyki sighed...And so you see, that is how this had started...he had a months time, as their bet stated to get Allen all "twitter-pated"-as she insisted on calling it- Over him...And so his plan took shape...By the end of the month, Allen walker would be begging tyki mikk not to tease him, to please him, to take him and make him his forever...

Allen walker would not be able to live a moment of his life without his body aching for the nimble fingers of the Noah of Pleasure...


	2. Butterfly Kisses

Tyki Mikk was one of those men with all the right moves. He knew just how to please a woman...and a man, if it suited his fancy, and Allen Walker would, of course, be no exception.

Tyki had been told time and again that he was worse than a siren, luring sailors to their deaths, but truly, he was a gentleman lover, who cared as much for his partners pleasure as he did for his own...And he was very good at delivering both..

Normally, what he was about to do would be suicide, but he was tyki and he knew what he was doing...besides, Allen would to busy to scream.

Allen had retired to bed right after dinner, exhausted from his latest mission and drifted quickly into comfortable silence...he dreamt of nothing at first, as he almost always did. And then faintly, butterflys faded into the visage of the endless black of his mind and his senses were drowned in an intoxicating perfume that seemed to make his head swoon and his heart beat fast...a sweet, full scent that seemed familiar and yet far too dream like to be something he knew...

Feather light touches fluttered over his cheeks...Butterfly kisses? soft and gentle...the sweetest touch he'd felt in his young life...

"mmm..." Tyki paused, but the boy did not rouse out of his sleep, Tyki doubted he would for a while, the powder from the small Tease sitting on the beside table that spread it's lovely scented pollen each time it gently flapped it's wings would be enough to keep him sedated...

Allens dream was easy to fall into...He felt gently at ease. his body relaxed and the tender, kiss like brushes over his face moved lower down his jaw, the butterflys that seemed to be far off in the distance suddenly seemed much more real, tangible and closer...like he could reach out and stroke the dusty, silvery glowing wings...he almost wanted to, but his limbs felt like jelly and he realized he was lying in a feild, with the butterflys fluttering all around him that it was them that smelled so sensually alluring...

Tyki trailed his gloved fingers down under the boys buttoned up collar, slid them around to the top button and slowly his fingers worked the buttons on his shirt until his alabaster chest was revealed...Tyki had to admit that allen was handsome, a little too boyish to ever be considered handsome like tyki was, but he definatly had the charm of a young man. The noah looked at the excorsists peaceful face and felt his lips tilt up in a smirk. He trailed his hands over the boys pale chest.

Allen groaned, feeling the petal like touches move down his chest, his breathing coming faster, the smell became stronger and he had to fight to keep control of his consciousness... a butterfly landed gently on his hand, graceful and small...

"! Teez!"

Tykis' smirk grew wider, allen was now aware that tyki was here, but there wasn't much he could do, he was afraid...

When allen woke the next morning, he looked around to make sure everything was in order and that a certain noah most definatly hadn't snuck into the order and into his room...now that he thought about it, that sounded nuts...He shook his head and started walking to breakfast, all normal. Just when he was starting to feel like last night was nothing more than a dream or his stressed out mind, Lavi said something that made him on edge.

"? Allen...whats that on your neck?" Allen blinked, his stomache churned, worry making him feel sick "what?" Lavi pointed to the mark on his neck. Lenalee blinked, and dug a mirror out of her pocket "he's right...here, Allen." Allen moved the strands of white hair away from his neck and tried not to faint when he saw what they meant.

The mark looked suspiciously like a hickey and most definatly had a defined shape...a small, graceful butterfly...Allen thought he heard Lavi shout when his world swooned and he fainted over onto the tile.

_"this is only the beginning...Allen, Dear...When I am finished with you, You will know forbidden pleasure." _


	3. Dream of me, Allen

Lenalee helped Allen cover up the rather obvious curious looking mark, and he tried to pretend that he still believed the entire evening before was just a dream...Lenalee resisted asking a millon questions about the strange butterfly-shaped mark on his neck, unlike Lavi, who relentlessly quized him for the duration of breakfast, but eventually gave up when it was clear allen didn't have any answers for himself, much less Lavi.

By the end of the morning, Allen was completely exhausted. Too much happening in one day, he tried to relax in the confinents of his room, which, he was afraid was no long safe...Sighing, he rolled over and attempted to shut his eyes...just as he did, a sweet smell hit his senses..._! no!_ He cried in his thoughts, but found himself lulled to sleep anyway, unable to wake himself...

This time, his intruder did not hide his identity, and the Noah stood infront of him among the feild where Allen had laid the night before, this time, Allen was standing as well- "noah..." Tyki tipped his hat as a gentleman would, with a sweeping bow and smirk that sent shudders up Allens spine "Please, call me Tyki, Allen..."  
>Allen glared, but the noah didn't seem threatened in the least... <em>cocky bastard...<em> "thats right. i sure am." the smirk did not leave his features and Allen stopped "what...?" "I most certainly am a cocky bastard..." He waved his hand in dismissal "but I try not to brag." That same smirk again, Allens angry leer did not waver, he continued to stare hatefully at the man.

Allen, defiant to no end, tried to activate his innocence, but found that his body wasn't quite able. in fact, his body suddenly felt weak, his knees buckled and he fell, dizzy, to the soft ground "ngh..." Tyki had a prideful smirk on his lips, "i'm sorry, Allen dear, but i don't want you to get away...and whilst I must admit i'm very attracted to rough sex, I certainly can't have you fighting me, you might ruin my suit~" The smug smirk never left his lips and the longer the other man stood totally motionless, the more nervous Allen became and his stomache churned in anxiety...he could only imagine what the other might have planned...

Tyki leaned over him, slipping something around the neck of the white haired boy, who still couldn't move. "What the hell is this!" Tyki gave a rather promiscuous smirk...The boy felt sick all the sudden...why, why oh why did he ask...?

"My Dear, Dear Allen...this is just a little present..." The words flowed off his lips with a slight spanish accent that Allen suddenly discovered, at this close proximity, sent white hot shivers down his spine..."wh-what do you mean...? what is it...?" A falsly innocent smile from the portueguese man...

"Well, why don't we try it and find out...?" The metal chain he put on his throat was completely inconspicuous, but upon tykis command, the butterfly mark on his neck began to glow, and burn...but not painfully- it sent searing waves of heat down his body, pleasure from the inside out eating his insides. It felt like someone had just stroked every part of his body with an electric jolt- and DAMN did it feel good. Allen tried not to cry out, but unfortunatly, thats the only thing he had control over- His member was now hard and weeping against the confinement of his slacks...His breathing came in racked, ridged gasps, and Tyki Mikk looked _absolutly delighted_. It made allen completely furious...he was just about to lash out when a second wave of shocking ecstacy rushed through him, making him yelp in surprise, and Tyki chuckle darkly...albiet happily...that his new toy worked...

Allen leered up at the dark skinned man, "what? do you not like my gift...?" Another wave of pleasure, right as he was about to say something, caused him to choke on his words and let out a strangled moan. And then a sound reached his ears that made him furious and yet a millon times harder downstairs than he already was...Tyki Mikk was laughing at him. _laughing at him. _

Tyki must have figured by the look on the boys features that he was tired of playing around. So he took the opprotunity to leave- "well, boy...I figure I've given you enough trouble for one day..." and then that sinister smirk returned. "besides...you have something to...take care of now...don't you?" Allen felt his face flush..._no way..._Allen walker did not want to admit that Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, had made him _blush_.

"aww~ how adorable, Allen, sweetie..." That sexy smirk grew wider as he leaned down and placed a _long_ kiss on Allens lips. "I'll be seeing you _very_ soon..." and then he faded away...


End file.
